


Losing Light

by Aedriane



Series: /r/fanfiction Subreddit/Discord things [11]
Category: Perfect World (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Original Player Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21716128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aedriane/pseuds/Aedriane
Summary: The day is not quite done.Written for December 2019's Drabble Night on the /r/fanfiction Discord server, with the prompt "Rest/Make Camp".
Series: /r/fanfiction Subreddit/Discord things [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1353400





	Losing Light

"...Is it okay for us to be camping out in the dig site?"

"It's a lot safer than in the ruins, that's for sure," Irkalla answered with a sigh. She and Loop were the only ones there, as Herby had gone to investigate the odd plants sprouting up around the equipment, and who knew where Elwa had gone. Probably staring at the gate again. He'd been very intrigued by the magic there. They needed to get back soon - they were losing light fast, and the local wraiths would be more than happy to catch either elf unawares in the dark.


End file.
